Monitoring crops and defending crops against crop-damaging pests is paramount to farmers. Methods of protecting crops from crop-damaging pests include scarecrows or other devices mounted in the crop-containing areas that are designed to generically scare away all pests. Scarecrows or reflective tape/foil mounted on or near crops may be able to scare away some pests (e.g., birds), but usually do not have any effect on other pests (e.g., insects), and do not enable the farmers to identify the pest or pests attacking the crops in the crop-containing area. Methods of protecting crops from crop-damaging pests also include chemical spraying designed to drive away and/or kill crop-attacking pests. Chemical sprays typically target one type of pest while not affecting other types of pests. Given that the above anti-pest devices repel, but do not identify the crop-attacking pests, selecting an appropriate chemical anti-pest treatment for the crops can be difficult for the farmers, often forcing the farmers to use multiple chemical sprays as a prophylactic against multiple pests that may attack the crops in the crop-containing area. However, chemical spraying of crops is expensive and may not be looked upon favorably by some consumers.
Elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions and/or relative positioning of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of various embodiments of the present invention. Also, common but well-understood elements that are useful or necessary in a commercially feasible embodiment are often not depicted in order to facilitate a less obstructed view of these various embodiments. Certain actions and/or steps may be described or depicted in a particular order of occurrence while those skilled in the art will understand that such specificity with respect to sequence is not actually required. The terms and expressions used herein have the ordinary technical meaning as is accorded to such terms and expressions by persons skilled in the technical field as set forth above except where different specific meanings have otherwise been set forth herein.